Bulky unattractive filing cabinets are certainly appropriate for office use, but in the home where appearance and space saving are more important, a need exists for a filing system that can be stored unobtrusively in a closet and still provide easy access to the documents and papers contained therein. Previous filing systems, although more than adequate for office use, are not designed to be conveniently tucked away in a closet to save space and maintain the decoor of the home setting.
The following reference appear to be germane to the patentability of the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 979,189 (Moler); 3,433,548 (Moore); 2,739,024 (Elman); 3,853,364 (Lundberg); 3,365,259 (Heisman et al).
Of the reference cited none teaches the use of a space saving filing cabinet specifically designed to be deployed in a closet. Furthermore, although coincidental structural similarities exist between the present invention and the prior art, none of the references contemplates the exact structure used in the present invention. Therefore, it is believed that the present invention is clearly distinguishable from the prior art.